One moment in time
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Sometime you just have to take hold of a moment and make it your own, this is something Ren is learning. Just a fluffy little one shot I just had to write


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**that moment you hear an old songs and it make sense to just write a fanfic**

**Whitney Houston you were and always will be remembered.**

**If you want to listen to some songs try One moment in time or**

**The greatest love of all or I will always love you. (personal fave :).)**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren looked at the clock in his car once more, his fingers drumming against the wheel and his foot tapping. Why the hell did he only decide 30 minutes ago to do this? Why on Earth hadn't he known he would not be able to let her go without telling her? Truly he was as fool just as Yashiro had told him, and where was Yashiro now? Exactly where Ren himself should be! Ren sighed. The traffic was at a complete standstill, unmoving and unwavering just like his heart had been for the last two years. Only now when she was walking away had he finally realised she needed to know.

It had finally happened, that stupid Fuwa had done something stupid enough to get the press digging. To get the press looking into his life before his sudden rise to fame so of course they had found out about them. They had found out all of it: the childhood friendship, teenage runaways, living together in Tokyo for over a year unsupervised. So as they had always known it would, the shit hit the fan. Kyoko was thrown into a media storm of jealousy, scandals and hurt. He had protected her from it as much as possible. They all had and the one who had truly saved her? Well the one who truly saved her was none other than Aki Shoko, that jerk's manager. She came forwards offering the true story. The truth behind the break up and the truth behind the relationship of the two young stars. It had cost her dearly: her job and her reputation. At the end of the day when asked she answered truthfully. She replied that she couldn't allow such a wonderful girl to be brought down by the childishness of a spoilt boy.

Ren looked at the clock again. No matter how fast his foot tapped, no matter how he willed time to stop it just wasn't going to happen. It was a now or never situation. Pulling over in his car he simply locked the door and abandoned it there on a gravel area used for breakdowns. Locking the door he turned and he ran, he wasn't far from the airport hence the traffic and all he could think about was the girl he would be losing if she got on that plane before he had a chance to tell her.

"_Kyoko are you sure about this?" Lory asked carefully studying the young woman sitting before him. When Kyoko had called for a meeting with the president plus a list of others she asked to invite he never even considered this could be the reason._

"_Yes sir, I...I need some time. Well I need some time to come to terms with everything, and when I spoke with father and he offered me this opportunity it's just something I can't turn away from. I need time to find more of myself that I have been running away from for so long." Kyoko turned to Aki Shoko sitting next to her and smiled kindly at the woman._

"_And I will be taking Aki-san with me. I think we both need to get away for a time and six to twelve months in L.A. seems a blessing in time." Lory nodded, the rest of the assembled were just staring at her, neither speaking or looking away from her. Shock seemed to be the shared emotion._

"_Kyoko..." finally Kanae seemed to have gained her voice again, though it cracked as she spoke only the single word of her best friends name. Kyoko turned to her, eyes now filling with tears at the sight of her loved ones and friends around her._

"_I'm sorry Moko-san, I truly love you and truly I could never ask for a better friend, but this is just something I have to do. I hope you can understand that." Kanae did understand it, she truly did. _

_In the last two months she had seen her friend grow from a nervous, self deprecating teenager to a wonderful calm and meaningful woman. Kyoko no longer doubted herself as she had once and her relationship with the strong independent Aki had been the building block for her own development. She had watched the woman put herself on the line for her as a woman and as a friend. This friendship had been the starting point for the stronger Kyoko, the confident Kyoko and Kanae knew this was exactly what she needed and as her best friend she nodded, simply hugging Kyoko._

"_I'm going to miss you Kyoko." was all she allowed herself._

_ Well that and the few tears she hid in the shoulder length hair before she pulled away, a pure smile on her face. Chiori hugged her friend whispering some quiet words in her ear for Kyoko. Later, the rest of the gathered were allowed their moments with the golden girl of LME, the number one LoveMe lady. When it came to Yashiro who was openly crying for the loss of the girl he saw as a little sister Kyoko had just laughed at the man, telling him she would be back and it wasn't goodbye forever. She had finally turned to the man she truly loved. She would never have told him, she hid it behind her own public persona. Just as Ren hid his feelings for her, those polite smiles, the warm hugs which threatened to break them both. Then the longing, heartfelt looks never to be seen by the other, the need and pure want in both of their eyes when they thought no one was looking. _

_All their friends knew it, hell even the couple Kyoko still boarded with knew how the pair felt about each other, but still there was that distance. That wall between the two that was never allowed to be touched, never allowed to be even looked at really, for fear the dried and crumbling mortar it had been built with would no longer hold together the reasons they had both so painstakingly put there._

Ren had been told by them all over and over again that he should attend Kyoko's going away party, that Lory was actually throwing it in the airport as Kyoko had told him she didn't wish for a big fuss to be made over her after having her fill of it for the time being. She had been the only one supportive of Ren's decision to continue his planned work for that morning. She had been the one to scold everyone, telling Ren that his friend leaving for up to twelve months was more important than his work, but Kyoko had been there using his own words in his own defence.

"A_ professional must continue on even in the event of death, they will work until the end." _If it was possible to have hated himself more at that moment he doubted it very much.

If she had said those little words he would have broken. If she had simply asked him to come he would have done so without any thought or reason other than the fact he was scared to watch her walk away from him. He would have been the first person there and the last person to leave. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't watch her walk away. Kyoko's reason for his defence had been pretty much the same. How could she walk away knowing he was there? How could she walk away from the man who had opened her heart again? But as with everything between them this was an unknown.

Cars honked, people shouted and screamed as the famous actor raced between the stationary vehicles, Ren was no longer thinking about any of it. In his eyes there was only one picture, one thought and one person. So when the red motorcycle pulled up next to him with burning rubber and squealing brakes, he almost leapt onto the dark sedan next to him. He stared at the fully suited and helmeted rider as the face plate suddenly flipped up.

"GET ON!" the rider literally shouted at the shocked actor. The surrounding public in their cars looked at the strange pair as Ren just stood there.

"Kijima?"he asked in a stupid tone as if not understanding his friend's orders.

"GET ON THE BLASTED BIKE REN!" Kijima literally screamed as the people around them started getting out of the cars, wondering if they were watching the two filming a movie or something. Ren looked around as a few people approached.

"REN! THE WOMAN YOU LOVE WILL BE BOARDING A PLANE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND LEAVING THE COUNTRY FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! WITH ALL THOSE HOT FOREIGN MEN ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO ALLOW HER TO GO WITHOUT TELLING HER HOW YOU FEEL? NOW GET ON THE BLOODY BIKE!" still Ren stood stunned facing this angry man who was screaming at him to do exactly what he knew he must. But in that moment his body, his head they all seemed fuzzy. He didn't know what to do until he felt the hand on his lower back, looking down to his right had side a small smiling old man pushed him gently towards the bike.

"Go on son, don't let her get away." it was the last push he needed. As he swung his leg over the roaring motorcycle, he turned his head as they sped away noting the registration of the sedan car that had held the man who had given him his final push, the push he had needed. He would thank that man later, but for now he had a woman he had to tell that he loved. Kijima sped through the traffic, Ren gripping tightly to him as his mind remembered that moment.

"_Maybe we should go out for dinner or something Kyoko-chan. We could run our lines at my place maybe." Kyoko smiled at the man she was co-staring with, her smile was warm and friendly, yet it held nothing beyond those emotions._

"_I'm sorry Kijima-san, but I have quite a bit of work planned at the moment. My schedule just wont allow it." He had smiled and told her that he could work with her scheduling, but inside he had known it was a lost cause. Even in that moment he hadn't known why that was until Ren had approached them both._

"_Kyoko-san, Kijima, the director says it's going to be another fifteen minutes until they will be able to try for the next scene." Kyoko had thanked him before he had turned and walked away. _

_The look of loss in the young beautiful woman's eyes had been all he had needed to understand. There was no more room in her heart, it already belonged to another man. A man that wasn't him and from what he had seen so far from both of them during their time filming the new series of Dark Moon, neither of them had expressed the feelings they both harboured. _

_It hurt him to think the woman he had grown not only to admire, but in some ways even love himself was already too far gone to be his. But honestly when would those two get their heads out of the sand and truly look at each other? _

When Kijima had heard about Ren not being at the party and the stupid reason he had given, Kijima had been ready to storm out of the airport himself and drag the stupid man there in chains if he had to, but Lory had been there, a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I will tell you when." was all he had said.

Like any other person who came into contact with a serious Lory, he listened and obeyed with no questions. Lory it seems had been right. Kijima had seen the flushed, running actor between the cars running between the halted traffic and smiled and swore in the same second as he shook his head at the folly of the man in love. He had managed to turn onto the same road and grab the lovesick man, just as he had been asked to do so by Lory. Now it was his turn to make the woman he cared for happy. Even if to make her happy it was to bring her the man she loved instead of him.

Ren hardly waited for Kijima to stop before he was off the bike and running through the doors into the shouted after him.

"GATE FIVE, SECTION C!"

Ren raised a hand in recognition and thanks as he hurtled through the packed airport. People stopped and started at Japan's number one actor and bachelor racing between them. Even though at the time, Ren didn't even consider it, he never noticed how none of the security staff tried to stop him, the knowing smiles and glances between people as he continued on his breakneck pace through the multitudes who parted before him, or jumped in shock as a very tall, broad man with the agility and grace of a dancer darted and dashed without bumping into a single person. He read the signs as he ran: Gate 2, gate 3, gate 4 he only glanced at the Gate 5 sign before turning helter-skelter down the new corridor. He knew the airport well since he travelled from it himself so many times. Section C was where Lory's private jet always boarded. Glancing at his watch, the watch Kyoko had given him and had replaced the watch he had worn for so long as a shackle, his reminder that he no longer deserved love. The shackle she had removed so fully without even trying.

"Damn." he huffed, realising he had just over five minutes to get there.

Five minutes to tell her just how much she truly meant to him, how much he loved her. Ren kicked in a burst of speed. Even though he was already past his limit since he had run like never before, thoughts of Kyoko boarding that jet with Aki pushed him onwards and gave him that little extra she always seemed to be able to bring out of him in those times he needed it most. He ran like he had never run before. Section C loomed ahead as he almost careened over the guardrail just in time, lifting his feet as he cleared the security intersection. He could see them ahead of him now. All those people standing their waving.

_Waving! _His tired brain registered. Was he too late? Had she already walked away from him? His head was screaming her name.

"KYOKO!" and it wasn't until the crowd of people turned he realised it hadn't just been in his head he was screaming. He never stopped his forwards pace, and no one seemed to mind as they parted like the Red Sea before Moses, and finally there she was, standing besides Aki, luggage in hand as she stared at the now still and almost collapsing man before her. Ren was gasping, his breathing ragged and hard as he tried to force the all important air into his lungs. He couldn't have spoken even if he had wanted to, as he leant forwards, clasping his knees trying to force his aching body to take the air and use it.

Kyoko was unmoving, they could all see the complete shock and a very scary look of pure fear in her eyes as she looked back at the man she had called senpai but also friend. Her own breathing was almost forced as she tried to control her need to run to the man before her, to grab him in her arms. But if she did this, she knew she would never be able to board this plane. She would never be able to leave him if she so much as touched him. The wall was too fragile as she forced herself to keep the distance they had both preserved for so long now.

Ren was still gasping when a hand on his shoulder brought him back from near collapse. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the offered bottle of water. Raising his head slightly he recognised the hand and eyes of his manager and friend. Yashiro was there as he always had been, ready to help him, to offer advice, comfort and always the support Ren needed. No words were needed between the two men. As Ren straightened slowly with Yashiro's help, taking the bottle with an incline of his head, Yashiro simply smiled as Ren emptied the bottle in three long gulps. It was time. He turned back again to the unmoving woman. No one had spoken a word, no one other than himself and Yashiro had moved. He looked upon the love of his life, the woman who was the most beautiful person in the world to him, on par with his own mother as he stood before her and readied to spill his soul.

"Don't." was the whispered word he barely heard as Kyoko looked down at the bag in her hands. He thought maybe he was hearing things, as Kyoko suddenly looked right into his eyes, tears sparkling in her own.

"Please don't." this time he saw her lips, he couldn't deny she had spoken she had asked him not to.

The girl he loved, it was a simple and utter rejection. One that shot pains to his heart stronger than any pain he had felt before. His aching muscles and body were nothing in comparison to how his heart felt in that exact moment. She didn't love him. She didn't want him. Ren stood before her and he did exactly as she asked, he shut his mouth respecting her wishes. No matter what, he loved this woman before him, he would do anything for her. So that was what he was doing, he was letting her go as she asked, but still he could not stop the tears that poured from his eyes as he slowly began to turn away from her. Unable to actually watch her walking away.

"If you say it now, I wont be able to do it. If you tell me now Ren I will never be able to take those steps." the words hit his ears like sunlight hitting snow, melting away the cold that had surrounded his hurting heart. He fought with all his might.

"I just cant...I just cant..." Kyoko's voice broke with a sob. All that strength Ren had been holding, all that power he had been using to stop the movement broke as he turned back to her, turned back to Kyoko and met her eyes. He couldn't, he just couldn't.

"Kyoko." his voice was little more than a whisper, but it reached her.

It reached her and her sobbing increased with the emotion that one word held. The feelings behind her own name on his lips broke her, just as it pushed at the wall between them. The people watching didn't breathe or move as they looked between the two Japanese acting stars. None of them could interfere now. None of them could help any longer, it was down to the two of them, it was up to them now.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry I just can't not say anything." he said, but they both knew it, they both felt it as both of their crying eyes locked.

"I need to tell you...I need you to know the truth Kyoko...I need you to know." their eyes never left each other but she inclined her head slightly.

"Kyoko, I'm...I...God I had it all planned out." Ren was panicking.

Stuttering and stammering was something he never did. His entire composure was gone as he looked at the woman he loved and tried to confess it all, tried to tell her everything. Everything he had ever wanted her to know, everything he had needed to say to her for so long. Even through the tears seeing this new nervous, clumsy and even, dare she say it, out of his depth man she couldn't help but to smile slightly, and she threw him a life ring.

"It's OK, Corn." she whispered again, as his shocked eyes met hers once more.

His hand which he had been continuously running through his hair subconsciously, stopped. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he faced her. If it had been a cartoon his jaw would have hit the floor as he gaped like a goldfish out of water, unable to form a sentence. Hell in that moment he couldn't have even formed a single word as he looked upon the knowing eyes of the woman before him..._she knew?_

"You...but how?" he finally managed to stammer out just staring at her, hardly breathing as he waited for her answer.

"I kind of figured it out, after Shoko offered me some information Sho had been gathering against you. There were pictures Corn, of you with your parents and suddenly it all made sense. The way you were always able to make me feel safe, the ways you made me f.. ." The last word was broken, but it was the closest either of them had ever come to actually admitting it, to actually saying it out loud. That feeling they both held for the other lodged in the deepest reaches of their hearts.

"Kyoko." again it was only her name, but the volumes it spoke and the question in his eyes, she needed no more words than she did that single moment.

"It's OK Corn, you will always be a fairy prince to me." and with that the wall was gone.

Not just knocked down but completely and utterly obliterated as if blasted away by the sudden rush of emotions from both parties as Ren closed the distance between them. Sweeping Kyoko into his arms he took no time in capturing her lips. The surrounding crowd who had been so silent, who had been holding their breaths for the scene before them suddenly erupted. This had been so long in coming and finally here they were. As finally Ren pulled away and laid it all out plain and simple.

"Kyoko, I loved you since the moment we first met I always have." his eyes spoke mountains.

The emotion in his voice never left a shadow of a doubt that this was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I love you too Ren."

He stared at the woman before him. The smile on his face was so radiant in that moment, Kyoko would never forget it as long as she lived. Finally they were together as they should be, it was almost like fate had destined this for them, like that red ribbon had always connected them, just waiting for that moment when they would finally understand the screaming of their entwined hearts.

"Well sons, what are we going to do about this?" the deep methodical voice, broke both of their concentration as they spun, still holding one another to see the tall man and woman who had suddenly appeared next to Lory and their friends. They looked confused though Lory, Shoko and Sebastian all smiled knowingly.

"Father!" Kyoko breathed.

"Mother!" Ren stated only seconds after Kyoko's own exclamation.

The tall beauty who Kyoko knew could only be Julie smiled at them both.

"You know I've always wanted a daughter." were her only words as she stepped forwards.

Taking Ren's hand, she smiled knowingly as she closed his fingers and with a wink she stood back next to Kuu, who placed a loving arm around his wife with the biggest smile on his face as he nodded to Ren. Kyoko looked at Ren, confused by the sudden understanding in his eyes as he stared back at her.

Kyoko almost grabbed at him as he suddenly pulled away from her. Was he leaving? They had finally come together, was she not good enough? Was there a problem? But Ren still held her hand tightly, squeezing it with his own as he smiled down at her, before dropping to one knee before her her free hand was suddenly at her open mouth as she gaped at him.

"Kyoko, I know we have not really dated since I have only just told you exactly how I feel, but the fact is I'm a very selfish man, and I have loved you for so very long. I cannot allow you to step on that plane today without making sure you understand just how much I wish you to be mine. Mogami Kyoko will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She was shaking, her entire body was trembling as he knelt before her. Her world was spinning like she had been sucked into a parallel universe where fairy tales and dreams really did come true, a place where the prince of her every fantasy had come to take her away, had come to love her, for now and forever more. But this was no parallel universe, it was no dream. Before her was this amazing man who she loved with all her heart and who she knew loved her just as deeply, asking her to spend the rest of his life with her so she did what any princess would do in this situation. She took her happily ever after.

"Yes Kuon, Oh GOD YES!" she cried as Kuon slipped the diamond and platinum band his mother had passed him onto her finger, before yet again sweeping her off her feet into a very heated passionate kiss.

The 5 members who understood exactly what had just happened, clapped and cheered as the rest stood, gobsmacked by the whole event.

"Kuon?" Yashiro asked, staring between the cheering members of the congregation as Kuu and Julie looked over at the man who had taken such good care of their son.

"Yes Kuon, Yashiro-san. Hizuri Kuon, our one and only son, who is now marrying our one and only daughter Mogami Kyoko."

It was too much for Yashiro as he stumble backwards to be supported by the strong Taisho and Okami of the Darumaya, who even though they didn't fully understand what was happening, were both smiling happily.

"I love you Kyoko." Kuon said when they finally pulled away for the ever needed air.

"I love you too Kuon."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well hoped you liked it**

**complete and utter useless fluff but I just had to write it XD**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Neh xxx**


End file.
